


A Forever Thing

by midnightsnacks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnacks/pseuds/midnightsnacks
Summary: Tony jumped up, ready to throw his drink right into the strangers face when a strong hand grabbed his wrist and held him in place. He looked up into unforgettably bright eyes. So, not a stranger then.





	A Forever Thing

**Author's Note:**

> It's a very different Civil War in this story which I have vaguely made up specifics for in my head but it's not too important. Basically, it's just not as bad, no near death scenario type things happened in this version.

“Mind being a little less subtle than that? Clint and I have already begun placing bets on when the tabloids are going to come out.” Rhodey rolled his eyes, eyeing the scotch on the counter with disdain. He was slowly inching it away from Tony.

“How?” Tony asked incredulously, twirling the golden band with his fingers once more before pocketing it. He kept his hand in his pocket, still fiddling with it.

“Through text. Man, you are basically turning into your husband.” Rhodey dug his phone out of his pocket and showed Tony the texts.

 **Rhodey:** _He’s messing with his wedding ring in the shadiest bar I’ve ever seen the idiot_

 **Clint:** _why am i not surprised? who even cares i told you tony couldnt keep a secret for his life_

 **Rhodey:** _I’m betting a 20 that the article comes out tomorrow_  

 **Clint:** _i’d bet a_ _fifty it comes out tonight_

Tony looked up at Rhodey under furrowed eyebrows and then back at the texts. “I’m not going to blow it, okay? Have a little faith, Rumplestiltskin. Also I told you not to text Clint, it's not a good idea.” 

Rhodey squinted at him. “I don’t think you know the story behind Rumpelstiltskin and you were the one who put all that encryption stuff on my phone. What'd you think I was going to do?” He shook his head, finally getting the scotch out of Tony’s reach. “Why are you being so sappy today anyway?” 

“No reason. Oh wait, maybe because my husband decided he’d rather be a war criminal than spend time with me.” Tony laid his head down on his folded arms. “Give me the scotch back.”

“First of all, try being a little quieter.” Rhodey sighed and eyed Tony warily. “Look, I know that the situation sort of sucks, but aren’t you working on things with Ross?”

“That’s the problem! Working on things isn’t actually _doing_ anything.” Tony’s head snapped up, and he ran a frustrated hand through his unruly hair. He caught a glimpse of himself in the cracked mirror behind the bar and quickly looked away. He looked like a mess with unruly hair and deep bags under his eyes.

“Not to mention, who knows what Steve’s up to these days? He could be driving without a seatbelt or maybe kicking puppies.” Rhodey brainstormed and Tony shot him an unappreciative look.

“Geez, take a joke. You need to relax, you’re like a coiled spring.” Rhodey nudged his shoulder, undoubtedly feeling the tension there.

“That’s why I came here, so I could drink, and yet I’m not even buzzed. Who’s fault is that?” Tony asked and Rhodey shrugged, not even trying to look sheepish or apologetic.

“I’m not letting you drown your sorrows in a bottle, alright? What can I do to cheer you up?” Rhodey asked and Tony knew he meant well but he just wanted Steve sitting beside him, laughing and lighting up the room with his smile. Always effortless, never quite aware.

“Chocolates could be a start, followed up by a foot massage, and then maybe a carriage ride home. Or is that pushing the limits of your devotion to me?” Tony asked with a purposefully artificial smile.

“None of that is happening.” Rhodey stood up and Tony watched the action with a frown. “What? Stop being a creep, I’m going to the bathroom.”

Tony chuckled, turning back towards the counter and the awfully nice bartender who Tony had noticed had been staring at him a little too long to be casual. “Sweetheart, do you mind getting me a drink? Preferably something strong.”

The bartender smiled at him flirtatiously, before going to fetch him a drink. She seemed bubbly and happy, Tony resisted the urge to tell her to go find someone boring to fall in love with and avoid the mess Tony was going through at the moment.

Tony dropped his chin in his hand, tapping his fingers against the counter as he waited. He turned his head and sure enough, he had forgotten all about the scotch he had ordered earlier. He was leaning over to get it when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

“It’s not what it looks like-” Tony began but his eyes caught on the shoes the man beside him was wearing and those weren’t Rhodey’s shoes. They looked oddly familiar and Tony gripped the drink in his hand as tight as he could without creating a mess. Something wasn’t right. 

He sprung up, ready to throw the drink right into the strangers face but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and held him there. Tony looked up into unforgettably bright eyes. Not a stranger then. 

“Steve?” The drink slipped from his fingers but Steve caught it, releasing Tony to do so, and placed it on the counter. 

Tony’s must have looked dumbstruck because Steve looked to be biting back a laugh. Tony blinked, trying to clear his head. Steve was in front of him. And it didn’t seem possible but it was true. Steve who he had been holding onto through memories and frequent calls but none of it was the same as the real thing. Steve physically in front of him,  _his_ Steve.

He looked good but so different. If Tony didn’t know him so well, he might not have recognized him. He had overgrown hair that was beginning to look more dirty than blonde. And Tony couldn’t miss the newfound beard that was gracing Steve’s chin. But none of it really mattered, the differences were nominal and insignificant. 

Tony reached forward, but Steve gathered up his arms and dragged him to the backroom. Tony hadn’t realized that there was a backroom but he was more focused on Steve anyway. 

“I didn’t think you’d come.” Tony breathed, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck and holding tight once they were away from prying eyes. He closed his eyes, he couldn’t even begin to put into words how much he had missed Steve’s presence. The steady beating of his heart was a comfort Tony hadn't been aware he was seeking. Tony would have dismissed the whole situation as a fantasy if it weren't for Steve solid and real beneath his fingertips.

Now that he was back, Tony didn’t know how he had survived all that time away from him. It felt like peace. It felt like home. 

“I wouldn’t miss our anniversary.” Steve gripped him equally as tight, gentle but strong. His fingers dug into Tony’s sides, hard enough to hurt, but it only made everything feel more real. He lifted Tony off of his feet and Tony felt alive for the first time in almost a year.

When Tony’s feet hit the ground, he leaned away only enough to get a good look at Steve. Steve was still holding him steadily and Tony lifted his fingers, brushing back the hood on top of Steve’s head. “I can’t believe you have a beard.” Tony grinned, his fingers rising to touch the corners of Steve’s mouth where they lifted to reveal a smile.

“I missed you too.” Steve told him in that soft tone Tony liked to think was reserved just for him. Tony idly stroked his thumbs up and down Steve’s cheekbones.

“You aren’t going to get in trouble for coming here, are you?” Tony asked, and Steve shrugged indifferently. Tony stared at him pointedly in response. It didn't matter how badly Tony wanted Steve with him, he wouldn't risk Steve getting into trouble. 

“I’ll be fine, I’ll be back by morning. And I think I managed a pretty good cover, that is until you yelled my name in the bar. And that was after trying to hit me with your drink.” Steve said accusingly, but he looked amused.

“Right. Well to be fair, you did sort of catch me off guard.” Tony couldn’t hold back his happiness if he tried, and he couldn’t keep his hands off of Steve either. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, it was soft underneath his fingertips. He decided he enjoyed the new length.

“That’s sort of the point of a surprise.” Steve reasoned, and Tony felt heated as Steve’s gaze roamed over him. Apparently it didn't matter how much time they spent apart, Steve always had that same intoxicating effect on him.

“I suppose so.” Tony agreed absentmindedly. “You didn’t fall in love with anyone else while I was gone, right?” He asked, just to make sure, as he glanced down at Steve’s lips. He'd meant it as a joke but his tone betrayed his neediness.

“Nope.” Steve replied quickly.

“Good.” Tony said decidedly, leaned forward and pushing himself onto his tiptoes to steal a kiss from Steve’s lips, shivering when Steve’s beard rubbed against his skin. It was unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Now he knew how Steve felt when they kissed before.

Steve pulled Tony flush against himself, closing even the smallest of spaces lying between them. His lips were impatient against Tony’s and Tony could barely manage a breath between ferocious kisses that burned his lips. 

Tony’s fingers tightened around the loose strands of hair on Steve’s head as they threatened to slip from his fingers. Almost as if Steve might slip from his fingers. 

Tony pulled away, untangling a hand from Steve’s hair to place on his chest. He sucked in air gratefully, trying to steady himself and retain some composure if at all possible. But he couldn’t help his eyes from drifting down to Steve’s swollen, wet lips. He could still feel the scratch of Steve’s beard against his skin.

“For the record, 242 days without you is an unbearable amount of time.” Tony informed him, fingers tightening around the fabric of Steve’s dark hoodie. It scared him, imagining Steve leaving again. And so soon after returning.

“We practically talked every day.” Steve pointed out, but the way he leaned into Tony’s touch proved that he had missed Tony as much as Tony had missed him. Steve covered Tony’s hand over his chest with gentle fingers.

“It’s not the same.” Tony murmured, and he thought of how Steve had mentioned he was leaving by morning. They were on borrowed time, and that made his stomach turn unpleasantly. “How can I convince you to stay?”

Steve dropped his head, pressing his forehead against Tony’s, he seemed defeated. Tony shut his eyes with resignation, already knowing Steve’s response. He waited for the blow to land.

“I dream of us running away together.” Steve replied wistfully, and Tony knew that that was all he was going to get. It was answer enough to Tony who pulled away, and forced his spirits to lift.

“If we only have a night, let’s make it at least somewhat memorable. There’s a place I want to show you.” Tony dragged Steve’s head down to his ear, pressing a kiss to the edge of his cheek. “I missed you.” He whispered, before pulling away fully and straightening out his clothes.

“Excuse me while I go explain my sudden disappearance to Rhodey. Meet you outside?” Tony asked, hesitant to leave, as if in doing so he might not see Steve again. As ridiculous as that was.

“I’ve got nowhere to be.” Steve answered, and that tore a laugh out of Tony. It was short lived but it coaxed a smile out of Steve.

Tony waved him off, glancing back just once more as he left. Steve always had a knack for reading his mind and that would explain why he was smiling comfortingly.

Tony headed back towards the bar, hoping he didn’t look bad. He pushed his hair back and swiped his sleeve over his lips for good measure. He saw Rhodey sitting at the bar, and by the looks of it, he was playing a game on his phone.

“Where have you been? And-” Rhodey paused once he lifted his head and took in Tony’s appearance. “What happened to you?” He asked suspiciously.

Tony frowned and sat down, perched on the edge of a stool. “I have no idea what you’re talking about sugar pie but I’m going to call it a night. I’m going to go wallow somewhere hopefully less crowded. Plus I’m hungry and the only food this bar has are greasy nachos.”

“Something tells me you frequent this bar.” Rhodey shook his head in mock disappointment but shrugged. “That’s fine, just don’t wallow too much. I’m sick of all the ice cream disappearing.”

“Why are you assuming that’s me?” Tony asked, standing up and patting Rhodey’s back. He tried to contain a smile, he didn’t want to seem too happy.

“You leave a trail like a raccoon.” Rhodey said, picking up on Tony’s shift in mood. Tony always did have see-through skin. “Are you sure you’re good? You’re being weird.”

“Very sure, but I appreciate being called weird.” Tony told him, smiling one last time at Rhodey before heading out. He snagged Rhodey’s hoodie as he did so. He weaved through the people at the bar and made his way to the door, pulling the hoodie on. He tried to not walk too fast. He pushed open the door and greeted the cool night air with a small smile. His eyes immediately sought out Steve, and he wasn’t startled by a voice eerily close to his ear.

“Where are we going exactly?” Arms wrapped around Tony’s waist from behind and Tony leaned into them without a thought. He wondered briefly how covert they really were, his eyes flickered around but found no signs of attention from anyone in particular.

“There’s a cute ice skating rink just a walk away from here. I know, because I’ve been eyeing it for weeks. The trouble is that I can’t skate.” Tony explained, tilting his head back to get an upside-down look at Steve. 

“Well, you found just the right partner. I think I’ve skated exactly one time, and I fell three times in the span of a few minutes.” Steve replied, leaning own and pressing a small but sweet kiss on Tony’s lips. Tony chased after it, even as Steve began to lean back.

“Sounds perfect to me.” Tony murmured, already missing Steve’s arms as they pulled away. He found solace in the hand Steve extended towards him. Tony took it, fingers tight around the palm of Steve’s hand as they began to walk. He was still wary of Steve slipping away. Steve sensed something because he tugged Tony closer so they were shoulder to shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, purposefully walking slow to match Tony’s pace. Tony appreciated the small gesture. He always appreciated Steve’s gestures.

Tony sighed, not immediately responding. He wasn’t sure how to answer. Things were a bigger mess than he cared to admit but with Steve beside him, even for just a night, things felt more right than they had in awhile.

“This is _our_ night.” Tony stated, punctuating his words and looking up at Steve who seemed at least fairly amused. “Nothing is wrong. The world is rainbows and cupcakes. Actually, not cupcakes, what am I saying. Just cakes, I’m not wasting my time with less dessert than I could have. That’s inhumane, an abomination on a smaller scale. A small but important scale. Cupcakes are like children’s food, if you really stop to think about it, I mean, seriously-” Tony paused when Steve shook his head, all kind eyes and contained laughs. 

“I did have a point, in case you were wondering. And that point is that, for tonight, nothing else matters. Just us.” Tony shoved Steve’s shoulder just a little for emphasis. “And my internal turmoil about cupcakes.” Tony added quickly. 

“Of course.” Steve agreed easily and there was a laugh trapped in his voice that Tony wanted to release. “But are you sure?”

Tony shook his head affectionately. “I’m sure. I can call you and complain whenever I want but it’s not every day we are in the same country, let alone the same exact place these days.”

“There’s just a lot we haven’t really discussed that’s not exactly great to talk about over the phone.” Steve reasoned, and Tony remembered their silly war well enough to know exactly what Steve was talking about. Tony remembered it all too well. He just couldn’t bring himself to rehash it all, not with Steve here with him for the first time in 242 long days.

Tony dug his free hand into his pocket and withdrew his ring. He released Steve’s hand to slip the ring onto his finger. “This is a forever thing, okay?”

Steve sighed, digging his hand underneath his shirt to lift out his dog tags, and sitting on the chain beside them was a ring that matched Tony’s. “I know, I could never forget that.” Steve assured Tony with a one-sided smile, dropping the chain beneath his shirt once again.

Tony couldn’t help the way his heart skipped at seeing Steve’s ring sitting beside his dog tags. He hadn’t really known the fate of the ring after everything in Siberia.

“What I mean, is that we will talk about it and we will work through it. We always do. That’s what marriage is. But right now I just want to enjoy this time we have together because I don’t know when I’m going to see you again.” Tony said, firm and with unwavering resolve. “And frankly, nobody else is going to patiently teach me how to ice skate.” He tacked on, just to relieve the heaviness beginning to shroud around them.

“Not even Pepper?” Steve asked dubiously. “Or maybe that bartender back at the bar?”

Tony turned his head toward Steve, biting back laughter at the sudden spark of jealousy. “You’re such a snoop, but don’t worry she doesn’t hold a candle to you, babe. Or an iPhone flashlight, because nobody really uses candle’s anymore.” He patted Steve’s back, attempting to be semi-comforting. “She’s harmless.”

“She should know you’re taken.” Steve insisted and Tony leveraged Steve’s shoulder to lower him enough to place a kiss on his bearded cheek. Tony was still getting used to the beard, but he didn’t hate the way it felt. It was just distracting.

“Hate to break it to you but that logic is flawed.” Tony pulled his hood up higher as it began to slip. He could see the skating rink up ahead, not more than a few minutes away if they continued at the same rate.

“What do you mean? People don’t know we are married but they do know we are together.” Steve said confusedly and Tony froze, his face screwing up.

“About that…” Tony rubbed his hands together, feeling dread build in his stomach. He had completely forgotten to mention this to Steve, but after everything that had happened, it hadn’t seemed too important. “We are technically broken up.”

“What?” Steve asked mechanically and Tony couldn’t peg any anger which meant it was being carefully disguised. Tony had a feeling Steve would already know his response.

“Ross told me he wouldn’t deal with me if we were still dating since you are a criminal. Not just because of bad optics and the criminal thing but also because he thought that it would skew my judgment too much if we were still together. I couldn’t risk telling him to shove it and I was a little mad at the time, admittedly. So I told him we weren’t together anymore.” Tony explained, glancing over at Steve apologetically. He knew how much Steve had despised not being able to tell people about their relationship before. Even though the circumstances were impossibly different, Tony felt bad.

“I’m not mad.” Steve finally said after a few moments of silence, sounding almost completely genuine. Tony blinked in surprise but took the chance for what it was.

“I’m doing all of this for you. You have to know that.” Tony stopped walking and cupped Steve’s cheek, turning Steve’s head towards himself. “So that we never have to go this long without seeing each other again. So I can fix the Accords. And once I pull all that off, which with my genius I undoubtedly will-” Tony broke off, breathless. “I’ll tell the whole world we are married.”

“Are you going to scream it from rooftops?” Steve asked softly, his eyebrows furrowing. The familiar expression had Tony’s fingers tracing Steve’s eyebrows, memorizing it.

“Several. Promise.” Tony affirmed, and Steve covered Tony’s hand with his own before tugging it towards his lips for a soft kiss placed on his palm.

“I’ll accept that.” Steve decided, and tugged at Tony’s hand, using it to draw him closer. “And I understand, I’m just a little frustrated.”

“Yeah, I hate Ross too. He’s like the Grinch but at least the Grinch actually had like a serious heart problem and he couldn’t exactly be blamed. Ross has no heart shrinkage and still manages to be a terrible and unreasonable human being.” Tony leaned into Steve once they stopped outside the empty skating rink.

“I have no idea how you put up with him.” Steve admitted, looking down at Tony curiously. Tony shrugged his shoulders in response, not completely sure himself.

“It’s a mystery to us all but we have really got to stop talking about Ross, it’s leaving a bad taste in my mouth.” Tony said, peering around Steve to get a good look at the rink.

“I might not have disclosed everything about this ice skating rink.” Tony admitted, leading Steve towards an obviously old and broken down waiting area. “This place was abandoned and destroyed but I sort of fixed it. I was going to do more with it, even learn to skate and try to impress you, but you came sooner than I expected.”

The rink was fixed and back in working condition but the place was closed down and the waiting area was never fixed up. Tony had thought of it as a fun project, something to share with Steve once he got back. It was a shame that Tony wasn’t close to finished.

“Does it still count as a half-assed anniversary present?” Tony asked, reaching over the broken counter to get two pairs of skates. Once he got a hold of them, lifted them over the counter and handed a pair to Steve. “I didn’t exactly know you were coming.”

Steve took the pair of skates and sat down on one of the rattly benches. “I don’t need a present, being with you is enough.” Steve said with a shrug, his long hair getting in his eyes when he bent down to tie the laces on his skates.

“You’re cheesier than….well cheese.” Tony sat down beside Steve with a sigh. “I still would have enjoyed a heads up. Although, it was a pleasant surprise.” Tony removed his sneakers and stuffed his feet into the skates.

“Only pleasant?” Steve asked teasingly, sitting up once he had tied his skates. He probably noticed Tony’s struggling because suddenly he was on the ground before him, tying the laces.

“And also amazing and terrific and outstanding.” Tony looked down at Steve with a grin. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle it. “You don’t have to do that.”

Steve turned his head up, a small smile brightening his face. It made Tony’s insides melt. Steve was attractive, that much was obvious, but underneath the stars he was breathtaking. Much to Tony’s dismay, he turned his head back down and finished tying the laces on Tony’s skates.

Once he was done, he lowered Tony’s foot but didn’t stand immediately. Tony was about to ask him why but then he was pulling something out of his pocket. Tony cocked his head to the side, befuddled. “You can’t propose twice, that’s against the rules I think. Plus we’re already married and I’m not divorcing you just to get married again. Unless you really want to do that, in which case I guess I’ll do it with you.”

“No, I don’t want to do that.” Steve assured Tony, handing him a package that was oddly shaped. Tony shook it curiously, trying to get an idea of what it was.

“You better not have out gifted me.” Tony told Steve, tearing open the packaging to reveal a folded piece of paper and a miniature disco ball. Tony blinked down at his present, a little unsure. “Is this-?” Tony unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a sketch of Tony and Dum-E in their disco outfits, halfway through a coordinated spin, underneath a disco ball that was stuffed somewhere in storage.

“I still can’t really believe Dum-E ever pulled off that dance.” Tony murmured, in awe of the detail the drawing depicted. Steve always managed to blow him away and Tony could never see it coming.

“It’s really more of a thank you. For introducing me to disco in the best possible way.” Steve put his hand on Tony’s knee and Tony forced himself to tear his gaze away from the drawing.

“I should be thanking you. This is the nicest gift I’ve ever received.” Tony carefully tucked the drawing back into the packaging, afraid of wrinkling the paper. He rolled the small disco ball between his fingers. “I’m putting this next to my car keys on my keyring. Or maybe I’ll hang it on Dum-E, but I’m scared he’ll break it or himself.” Tony put it back in the packaging beside the drawing. He secured it all and tucked the gift into his hoodie before pulling Steve up for a kiss to express his thank you.

Steve obliged, returning the kiss in a manner that could only be described as hungry. His lips were soft but insistent against his own, and Tony shivered at the fervor behind the movement.

Steve’s hands began to wander underneath Tony’s shirt, and Tony regretfully pulled away, releasing Steve’s bottom lip from between his teeth. “We are going skating.” Tony reminded Steve weakly, his chest heaving. Despite his words, he made room between his legs for Steve. He licked his lips subconsciously.

“Right, I know, but it’s been 242 days.” Steve complained, dropping his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony buried a hand in Steve’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. He could sympathize. Really, what was the harm? It was far too dark for anyone to see them and Tony was just going to embarrass himself skating anyway. 

Tony was still trying to make a decision when Steve began sucking kisses into his neck. It quickly became far too difficult to think about much of anything, let alone make a decision. Tony let his head drop to the side exposing his neck for Steve to ravage.

After a particularly sharp bite and messy kiss, Tony tugged at Steve’s hair, lifting his head and reclaiming his lips. Tony attempted to wrap his legs around Steve but remembered the skates on his feet. He pulled away from Steve with a laugh.

Steve looked a little puzzled. “What?” He asked, pushing his hair down from where it was beginning to stick up. Tony noticed that his hood had fallen down and realized his own hood must have fallen down too. It was a good thing that the skating rink was so dark. 

“I nearly stabbed you with the blade on my skates.” Tony let Steve know, shaking his head at how ridiculous that sounded. And Steve looked down at the ground as if remembering the skates and their whole plan.

“You’re a safety hazard.” Steve said, pushing himself to stand. Tony frowned, opening his mouth to protest. He wanted Steve and nos he was hot and bothered and incredibly impatient. Before he could get a word out, Steve pulled him up by his forearms.

“Later. Somewhere less cold and more private than this.” Steve whispered to Tony and Tony couldn’t help but begrudgingly admit that that would be more enjoyable. But not out loud.

“Fine.” Tony conceded, clunking towards the skating rink with one hand on Steve’s arm. Steve walked beside Tony much more gracefully, and Tony already knew he was amused. “You’re an ass. You better be the best ice skater in the world.” Tony shoved his laughing figure onto the ice without warning.

Steve stumbled for a moment before establishing his balance and spinning back around towards Tony, nearly doubled over with laughter now. And Tony couldn’t find it in himself to be seriously frustrated, not with _that_ laugh that lit up the dark skating rink all on its own. Tony hadn’t heard that laugh in so long, and it was like a peek of the sun behind a grouping of thick clouds.

“I’m certainly better than you.” Steve teased, extending his hand to Tony who eyed him skeptically in return. Tony realized belatedly that there was no way he could get on the ice without Steve’s help and so he took Steve’s hand and clambered onto the ice.

“I’m falling.” Tony clung to Steve convinced that he was slipping despite not moving. Steve’s arms wrapped around his middle and kept him upright, anchoring him.

“You’re not.” Steve skated them over to the side of the rink, waiting until Tony grabbed the railing before letting him go. He did a little spin for show and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Alright, feet out for speed and in to slow down.” Steve demonstrated and Tony watched him with raised eyebrows. He wasn’t going to be able to pull that off and he knew it but he couldn’t bear to admit it to Steve. He flashed a thumbs up.

“Alternate your weight on your feet and slide forward. It’s similar to rollerblading.” Steve did a lap around the skating rink and Tony followed him with his eyes, jaw going slack. Steve circled around and returned to Tony’s side, a small smile playing at his lips under the dim lighting from the street.

“Nope, I quit.” Tony told him, leaning back against the railing with a huff of breath. Steve grabbed his hand and Tony watched him warily, the shit-eating smile on his face was growing and that could only mean trouble.

“You can’t quit, you haven’t even done anything.” Steve pointed out, fingers dancing across Tony’s hand in an irregular pattern.

Tony shrugged. “I don’t care-” Before Tony could properly finish his thought, he was being dragged across the ice by an unbearably stubborn man that Tony had regretfully married.

He was being towed along by Steve’s hands behind his back and they were moving far too fast. Tony closed his eyes, containing a girlish scream. It reminded Tony of flying in his suit, freeing and liberating in its own right. Tony hadn’t felt this light in months.

“Stop, stop! I get it.” Tony laughed breathlessly, and Steve moved his hand around himself, drawing Tony to his front. Tony retained his footing by some miracle. “Look, for a man who was stuck in ice for so long, it’s only fair that you know how to manipulate it like magic or something. But I hate magic and I didn’t live in ice, so I’m not as good at this. Shocking, I know.” Tony caught his breath, fingers frighteningly tight around Steve’s.

“That’s not how that works.” Steve shook his head, dragging Tony closer to himself. Tony let it happen, he was past arguing or trying to dissuade the hulk of muscle. “You have to admit that it’s fun.” Steve said but Tony shook his head resolutely, and Steve must have taken that as a challenge if the look in his eyes was any indication.

He spun Tony around without warning and wrapped his arms back around him from behind. Tony leaned into Steve indulgently, and even on ice Steve was practically immovable. “So we are going to stay like this? You won’t hear me complaining.”

Tony could feel Steve’s smile against his head and could feel his breath against his hair. Tony was content to just stay like this, surrounded by Steve’s warmth and overwhelming presence.

“I don’t doubt that.” Steve murmured and his voice was low and suddenly very close to his ear. Tony knew that was playing dirty and he wasn’t going to last if they played that game.

“I’m going to fall.” Tony protested but began to move, dragging his feet across the ice, always feeling one second away from a deathly skid but Steve’s hold wouldn't allow that to happen. It was a comforting safety net that was for sure.

And it was a few minutes, probably closer to an hour, of absolute uncertainty and clumsy feet but after that Tony felt like he was beginning to get the hang of it. He felt more sure and suddenly the ice didn’t feel like his enemy. He still had that feeling like he was on the cusp of slipping up but he was more confident now that he could retain his balance. Tony tore away from Steve, still hanging onto his hand to make sure he wasn’t being overconfident but then he was skating by himself. It was still slow and hardly right form but it was working.

Steve looked awfully proud of him too and Tony smiled at him when he finally looked up from his wobbly but sure feet. “Stop looking at me like that.” He demanded lightly, his gaze falling back onto his feet. He looked back up quickly to judge Steve’s reaction but he looked more mischievous than anything else.

“Well now that you’ve got the hang of things…” Steve trailed off and Tony quickly shook his head vigorously. Tony grasped Steve’s wrist in a death hold. He wasn’t about to lose an unfair fight.

“We are not racing. No, Steve-” Steve tore away from Tony and Tony’s grasp slipped up. Steve was already way ahead but Tony was not letting that dishearten him. Tony pushed forward, and he really had improved because he wasn’t falling and he was speeding up by some miracle.

“Eat my dust.” Steve called from up ahead and if Tony wasn’t so focused on not slipping up then he would have fallen over laughing. Tony huffed amusedly, pushing himself to go faster, even as it grew harder to handle his speed.

Tony had nearly caught up to Steve when suddenly he was going far too fast and his skate went too far forward, resulting in Tony falling on his ass and landing backwards on his elbow. Tony groaned, noting the sound of Steve turning around to the tune of grounding ice under his skates.

Steve loomed above him, looking far more concerned than what Tony thought to be healthy. “Are you okay?” He stretched his hand out towards Tony and Tony took it but instead of pulling himself up, he pulled Steve down beside him.

It must have caught Steve totally off-guard because usually Tony couldn’t move him so easily. Steve fell down on his knees, and before Tony could quite register what was going on, there was ice down the front of his shirt.

“That was uncalled for.” Tony pushed at Steve’s chest so that he fell back on his ass as well before scooping the ice out of his shirt. He could still feel the cold on his chest and he had missed a few pieces of ice which were still melting on his skin. It made him shiver.

Tony picked up a handful of ice from behind himself and reached forward to push it into Steve’s hair and Steve just watched him, unresisting. Steve’s eyes crinkled and Tony pushed the corners of his mouth skyward with his ice-covered hands. “I hope you have thoroughly enjoyed yourself.” Tony said with a laugh, leaning back and dusting off his hands. There was light from the road and Tony turned his head. He could recognize that car anywhere.

“Happy? I didn’t call Happy.” Tony frowned and turned his head to look at Steve who just shrugged in response, feigning innocence. “You used my phone. You're supposed to be laying low.” Tony felt a pang of worry.

“It’s just Happy.” Steve smiled reassuringly, picking himself up off the ice and then helping Tony up with a hand resting on the small of his back. They skated back to the entrance and stepped off the rink.

“I know, but I haven’t exactly been helping with the subtlety.” Tony admitted as he sat down beside Steve to remove his skates. Steve was already done and he was watching Tony with a distinctive furrowed brow. Apparently Tony had missed even that.

“Tony, it’ll be fine.” Steve put a hand on his knee and Tony breathed deeply before tilting his head towards Steve and putting on a smile. Tony knew Steve could take care of himself he just didn’t want Steve getting into any trouble. There was a reason why they didn’t meet up more often.

But Steve’s words were comforting and Tony wanted nothing more than to believe them. And so he did, pushing his doubts to the back of his mind.

Tony nodded, tugging off his own skates and picking up the two pairs. He walked back over to the counter and leaned over to dump the skates behind it. He slipped on his shoes and walked back over to Steve who was giving him a startlingly obvious once-over. Not that Tony was complaining.

“Like what you see?” Tony asked as they made their way over to the car Happy had brought for them. Tony looked up at Steve who only winked in response. Tony shook his head, stifling a laugh with the back of his hand as he entered the car.

“Hey boss.” Happy said, eyes shifting to eye Steve in the rearview mirror. “Good evening, Captain.” He addressed Steve a little more stiffly but not without underlying respect and Tony thought maybe even a hint of fondness. The car started with a small jolt.

“Just Steve is fine.” Steve answered, smiling at Happy. “How have you been?” Steve asked and Tony leaned his head against Steve’s shoulder, glancing out the window at the city. Tony thought of Steve’s shield sitting in his lab and felt a pinch from an old wound.

He brushed it off, closing his eyes and just enjoying being close to Steve. He listened as Steve and Happy made small talk, letting his own mind wander but it never strayed far from Steve.

It didn’t feel like very long before they were pulling up to the compound. Steve sat up and in turn, Tony sat up as well.

“Thanks, Happy.” Steve said with a grateful smile and Tony only smiled as they exited the car. The compound looked relatively dark as they walked up to it and Tony wondered how late they had stayed out.

“We’re home.” Tony said excitedly, pushing the door open. He kicked it closed behind them with his foot and without warning he was being pushed backwards. Tony’s back collided with the door just as Steve stepped forward and pressed a demanding kiss against his pliant lips.

Tony leaned into it while simultaneously pushing at Steve’s chest. Steve backed up enough for Tony to get a word out. “We did not wait this long to not make it to the bedroom.” Tony cleared his throat. “You up for a mission?”

“Always.” Steve swept Tony into his arms and away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a slacker but I made this pretty long and I'm hoping that sort of makes up for it. Hope everyone had a great holiday! Kudos and comments are always golden.


End file.
